


"He's pretty cute..." Eric x Alan (GOHUB)

by Championsgamer1



Category: GoAnimate
Genre: Alan Is A BadBoy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Bondage, Brian is an asshole, Bullying, Closet Sex, Comp School, Consensual Crossdressing, Consensual Sex, Consensual tickling, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Eric Has Depression, Eric is a nerd, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Forced Orgasm, GoAnimate - Freeform, GoHub, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nerd/BadBoy, Pansexual Character, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Sleepovers, Tickling, Vibrators, Vyond, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Championsgamer1/pseuds/Championsgamer1
Summary: Eric Walter Ericson is the new student at Comp School. While it is Brian Clifford Shaw's job to bully new students, his right-hand-man Alan Carson thinks otherwise. However, with the new months coming, Brian is growing increasingly hostile towards Eric. It's up to Alan to save him before it's too late.
Relationships: Eric/Alan, Ericina/Shakira





	1. New Beginnings

It was a new day for Vyond City. The birds were singing, Potato Guys were, well, potato-ing, Caillou was getting grounded, and Alan Carson had just woke up after a long dream. His parents were away as usual, so he got himself ready. "Ah, another day. Maybe after school I could catch some Potato guys and study them a little more for my Potato exam next month..." He threw his backpack over his shoulder, then walked to Comp School.  
\-----  
(Alan's POV)  
"Okay you stupid motherfuckers, since there's no work today, yeah, woo, we're just gonna talk about why lesbian sex is needed in a male's everyday life." I sighed internally, and just pulled out my phone and was just about to look at Rule 34 of the Google Chrome logo, until Miss Martin made a surprising announcement. "Oh, and we have a new student, or something, I don't care. Get your ass in here, Eric." Then, he walked in. He had a small figure, probably about 5' 9". He had light-brown short hair, nerdy-looking glasses, and had white shoes, army green shorts, and a red shirt with a white stripe. If I had to be honest, he looked kinda cute. "Well, introduce yourself." Miss Martin said absently while still on her phone. "H-hi, m-my name is Eric Walter Ericson. I come from Colorado, and I like to play Minecraft." He quickly took an empty seat between me and Brian. Clyde was gonna be upset that his seat was taken, but oh well. Brian, being the jackass he was, decided to pick on Eric. "Hi, I'm Brian, and this is my friend, Alan." "Oh, um, Hi Eric. I'm Alan." I quickly went back to my work, but then Brian opened his mouth. "Well, you look fucking ridiculous with those glasses of yours, you four-eyed freak." Miss Martin gave Brian a "shut up" look, while Eric looked like he might start crying. I put an arm around him, just to comfort him. He seemed to relax more. I hope Brian won't do this again...


	2. Off To A Rough Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian bullies Eric some more.

Lunchtime. Eric went to get his lunch card, then went to the lunch-lady. He got his lunch, then sat down at an empty table, alone. Alan and Brian sat on either side of him, both deciding to talk to him, but with different intentions.  
\----------  
(Alan's POV)  
Eric didn't look too happy to see Brian. I wish Brian would leave Eric alone, but once again, he opened his mouth. "Hey, bitch, why do you need a whole table to yourself? Aren't you underweight enough to be at a NORMAL table?" Poor Eric looked down, and muttered "I have a peanut allergy..." At this point, I spoke up. "Brian, leave him alone!" He rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Ugh, you can't take a joke. Fine, I'll go!" He went to a normal table, and left us both alone. I placed an arm around Eric again. "Sorry about Brian. He's never really been the nicest to anyone, to be honest. It's best to just ignore him, he 90% of the time means no harm." I looked over at the other tables, and sure enough, Brian was getting "the look" from Ericina and Shakira, the schools' newest lesbian couple. "I-I just wish he wasn't mean to me..." I hugged him, and he seemed to calm down.   
~~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~~  
While we were getting our stuff, Brian, out of NOWHERE, just shoved Eric against his locker, making his nose bleed. "Dude, what the hell?!" He smirked at Eric. "Oops, my mistake." Thankfully, the hall monitor Zack caught him. "Hey! Brian, stop this! I'm taking you to the principal!" Brian rolled his eyes again. "Fine, fine, fine fine fine." I helped Eric up, and gave him some cloth for his bloody nose. He cleaned himself up, as I rubbed him on the back a little bit.


	3. "This is normal..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan invites Eric to his house for a "sleepover".

(Eric’s POV)  
I don’t know how we got it this far, but somehow, here I was. Alan had me sitting on his lap, his cock buried deep inside of me. My arms were wrapped around his neck, as my legs were wrapped around his waist. He was stroking my hair and back, and I was nuzzling his neck. “Just relax, kitty, let me fill you up with cum.” I nodded, as I nipped his shoulder. He ran his hand up my spine, curling his fingers.  
TBC


End file.
